Le mec de la tombe d'a coté
by Klaine-Forever21Eternity
Summary: L'amour peut se trouver n'importe ou, même la ou on l'attends pas.


Le blabla habituel, Glee ne m'appartient pas, etc…

Je savais qu'un jour je perdrais la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, mais pas aussi vite. Je suis là assis sur ce banc devant cette tombe. J'y viens tous les jours et y pose une rose rose. Un homme vient lui aussi tous les jours, pratiquement aux mêmes heures que moi, je me demande qui il vient voir… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me pose cette question, je ne suis pas en couple et ne ressens pas le besoin de l'être.

Quelques jours plus tard je m'aperçois que le jeune homme n'est pas venu depuis quelques temps, mais je le vois qui s'avance mais moi je pars.  
-Dommage. (Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai parlé tout haut)  
- Excusez-moi ?  
Allez je me lance même si l'endroit ne s'y prête pas trop.  
- Euh… non rien… je me disais juste que cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que nous sommes pratiquement tout le temps et en même temps ici… je me suis dit que si un jour ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre. Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de chose à demander ici, mais vu qu'on se voit tous les jours, autant discuter un peu non ? Vous ne trouvez pas ?  
-Oui si vous voulez, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire donc pourquoi pas.

Nous marchons le temps de trouver un café. Nous nous asseyons et commandons.

- Moi c'est Kurt  
-Blaine, il me semble t'avoir déjà vu quelques part mais…  
- Sûrement au théâtre… je prends des cours de chant et théâtre et toi je crois que tu es nouveau ?  
- Oui et ça m'intéresse beaucoup mais je pense que je n'y serai pas a ma place.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'suis homo et…  
- Moi aussi et alors.  
- Toi ?  
- Oui mais ils ne sont pas tous au courant, il y a juste deux ou trois amies avec qui je m'entends bien. Puis tu sais du moment que tu fais bien ton boulot, je pense que ce que tu fais ou avec qui tu couches n'as pas d'importance.  
- Oui sans doute… mais bon en même temps côté privé c'est le calme plat… donc pas de souci la dessus. Et de toute façon je ne mélange jamais vie privée et vie professionnelle… Kurt ? je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

-Oui dis moi ?  
- La personne que tu viens voir tout les jours ? C'est un…  
- meilleur ami... et pour toi ?  
- Mon père … je n'avais que lui.  
- Je comprends moi aussi je n'avais que lui… mais parents m'ont rejeté quand je leur ai dit que j'étais Homo.

Nous continuons de discuter de tout et rien… On se voit pratiquement tous les jours pour discuter. Nos amies se posent des questions mais ont s'en fou. Et en même temps nous ne sommes même pas ensemble… on ne sait même pas échanger un seul baiser. Mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, il me plait beaucoup mais je ne sais pas si je lui plais, il laisse rien paraitre. Au pire, faudrait que je tente quelque chose ou que je lui dise. Mais j'ai peur que ça gâche ce que l'ont a. Je me suis trop attaché à lui pour le perdre.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne et un sourire ravageur me fait fondre. Nos camarades se marrent et je vois qu'il commence à s'énerver. Je lui dis tout bas de se calmer et lui fait un de mes plus beaux sourires et c'est là que tout à commencer… il s'est avancé et à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris... c'est quand il a essayé de retenter. Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas si il fait ça juste pour faire enrager nos camardes ou parce qu'il en avait envie ou les deux, va falloir que j'lui pose la question. Là il se retourne vers eux et leur dit :  
- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en dites mais perso je trouve qu'il a des lèvres super douces. Et j'ai bien envie de recommencer. Et puis si ça vous pose un problème qu'on soit ensemble ou pas dites le nous au moins on saura avec qui ça passera ou pas.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser, j'suis perdu. Il me prend le poignet et m'attire dans un coin . Il me parle, mais j'suis dans mes pensées, si bien que je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il dit.

- Kurt, tu m'écoutes ?  
- Oui désolé….. J'étais ailleurs. Tu disais ?  
- Excuses-moi de t'avoir embrassé mais j'en avais tellement envie…  
- hum…. Mais là j'ai qu'une envie c'est que tu recommences.  
- Dis-moi ? T'as personne dans ta vie en ce moment ?  
- Personne  
- ça te dirait de sortir avec un beau brun plutôt sexy ?  
-Beau brun plutôt sexy… ah oui tu parles de Joey… hum… non j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vu.  
- Et tu pourrais me le décrire que j'aille lui botter les fesses ?  
Je le détaille de la tête aux pieds en gardant mon sérieux, lui se met à rire.  
- Il est grand, un sourire à tomber, des yeux magnifiques, il est d'un sexy… je pense que je tomberai facilement amoureux et je pense que c'est déjà le cas.

Je rêve ou j'ai bien dit ce que je pense… oh mon dieu, je vais le faire fuir voila enfin un homme qui s'intéresse à moi et que c'est réciproque et je fais tout tomber par terre en un clin d'œil. Un an qu'on se voit, qu'en 1 seule minute je fait tout tomber à l'eau. Je le vois qui s'approche de moi et qu'il me dit :  
- Si tu savais depuis quand je t'attends.

Fin.


End file.
